This disclosure generally relates to fly by wire flight control systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a triplex flight control architecture including dual stage actuators.
A flight control system translates a pilot's input into signals that control actuators. The signals to the actuators provide for movement of a corresponding control surface to execute the commands desired by the pilot. Fly by wire systems included redundant systems such that control of the aircraft is maintained in the event of a system fault. Typical redundant systems include several controllers that independently receive information and provide output signals to generate the desired actuator operation. Feedback utilized for control is therefore provided through each independent controller. Moreover, a failure or aberrant operation in one of the individual actuators is not detected by the other controllers.